Crash Bandicoot: Genesis
Crash Bandicoot: Genesis is the first story in the Crash Bandicoot: Genesis Trilogy. This story follows Crash Bandicoot as he sets out on an adventure to stop Neo Cortex and his experiments. The story was published on July 24, 2014, and was last updated on October 3, 2014. So far, 4 chapters have been published. Synopsis Crash was just a normal Bandicoot, until Neo Cortex came along and made him into a general for his armies, alongside three other monsters with specific powers. Crash realizes something different within him and sets out to stop Cortex and his monsters before the islands are taken over, while still unaware of the secrets Cortex is holding from him. Plot Coming Soon! Main Cast of Characters (So Far) *'Crash Bandicoot'- The main protagonist, who was once a normal Eastern Barred Bandicoot until Neo Cortex came along and experimented on him. After this he becomes anthropomorphic and bipedal. He must deal with the fact he believes the main antagonist, Neo Cortex, is hiding something from him, and that he is the general of his army. *'Dr. Neo Cortex'- The main antagonist. He is a yellow-skinned human with a large black N stamped on the large forehead of his large head. He has been experimenting on many animals and turning them into his generals and soldiers. He knows something is much different about Crash, and he now plans to kill Crash. *'Dingodile'- The main supporting antagonist. He is the result of a cross-experimentation between a ravenous Dingo and a vicious Saltwater Crocodile. He is known to be able to control fire without help. From the beginning on, he believes something is wrong with Crash. After learning of Crash's "betrayl," he plans to kill him. He is known to have red eyes. The brown fur left over from the dingo part of hangs over his eyes. He is believed to have thoughts that go between wisdom and complete insanity. He is said to be the most dangerous of the experimentations. *'Aku-Aku'- Once a witch-doctor who did all his practices for the right reasons. Knowing he would die, he placed his spirit into a mask. He mentions only fire can kill him and that he once had a brother, Uka-Uka. He acts as Crash's protector. *'Tiny'- A Thylacine who was experimented on by Cortex. He is known to have dark green eyes, wear spiky shoulder pads and black boots. His snout is pointed. He looks up to Dingodile most. He is known to have the most humane thoughts out of the four experimentations (which include he, Dingodile, Crash, and Ripper Roo). *'Ripper Roo'- A blue Kangaroo who is the most insane out of all the experimentations. He is forced to wear a straitjacket so as to not hurt himself. His eyes are described as yellow, and to look almost like a swirling vortex inside. He laughs in a very high-pitched way and is known to be forgetful. Despite his insanity, he is known to have smarts somewhere within his thick skull. He is said to be able to control the blasts from TNT and Nitro crates. *'Nitrus Brio'- Cortex's right-hand man, or so he believes. He helps Cortex with the experiments and is known to be scared of Cortex and some of the experimentations, including Dingodile.''' '''He is partly insane, but has many smart thoughts. Category:Crash Bandicoot: Genesis Category:Main Series